


Sick Day

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x14 Speculation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Massages, Sick Happy, Sick Toby, not so secret relationship, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the extended promo for 2x14, Happy falls sick the second they get back from the job and Toby, who's feeling better, puts on his doctor hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Sick Toby?" they say. "Domestic fluff possible?" they say. "I'M ON IT!!" I say. Written for the prompt: Can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a 2x14 ending fic where Happy ends up catching Toby's cold and the team finds out about their secret relationship? Hope you're feeling better! :)

By the time they get back to the garage, Happy abandons all pretense of looking professional and face plants onto the couch, her legs falling gracelessly on the cushions.

“You okay?” Paige asks. “You don’t look so good.”

“My back is killing me,” Happy groans, her voice already sounding like a bullfrog.

Paige stares at her. “You never get sick.”

“I know,” says Happy, curling onto her side. Even that is enough to trigger pain in her muscles, her joints starting to lock up. “Got any ideas?”

That’s when Toby walks out over from the bathroom, pink nosed and sniffling with a blanket around his shoulders.

“No,” Paige says, looking between the two of them. Her face breaks into a smile. “Oh, no way.”

“What way?” Toby asks, pulling a tissue from god knows where and blowing his nose.

“You’re sick,” Paige says, looking absolutely giddy, “and Happy’s sick. Neither of you ever get sick. So,” she starts to rock on her heels, looking way too gleeful for words, "you got each other sick. Oh, you two are totally dating. Finally."

“Conjecture, your honor,” Toby says, interrupting himself with a sneeze. “She’s testifying.”

“You spent all day watching Law and Order,” Happy mumbles into the pillow, “didn’t you.”

“I invoke the 5th amendment,” Toby grumbles.

He throws himself on the couch next to Happy, who’s too exhausted to complain.

“Wow, you guys aren’t even trying to hide it.”

“We’re hiding nothing,” Happy replies, “you people are unobservant.”

Paige raises an eyebrow. “Sure,” she says. “Right. I’ll tell the rest of the team you guys had to head out so they don’t bother you.”

“Who’s bothering who?” Cabe asks. He stops short at the sight on the couch. “What the hell’d you do to Happy?”

"Objection," Toby mumbles. "The cold viruses are the real perpetrator here."

Cabe sighs. "You guys finally got your heads out of your asses just in time to get each other sick. Typical."

Paige points to Cabe. "See? Obvious."

“Everybody shut up,” Happy groans. She sneezes so violently that she accidentally headbutts Toby in the leg. Instead of moving, she just leans her head on his leg. He rests a hand on her head.

"You need to go home," he says quietly.

“I’m not getting sick,” Cabe says, backing away from everybody. “Don’t cough on me.”

Sly literally runs in the opposite direction when he sees a tissue, and Walter indelicately says, “I would prefer it if you be sick somewhere I am not.”

Happy’s half asleep, her entire body failing on her as each moment passes, and she half wants to stay here on the couch for the rest of her life.

“Up you get,” Toby says, sniffling. “We’re not staying here. Walter and Sylvester will kill us if we get our germs everywhere.”

“Biohazards,” Sylvester adds, running past them and out the door with his things. “Both of you – biohazards.”

“Come on,” Toby says. “We’re going home.”

Happy just groans in response as Toby wraps an arm around her waist and stands, Happy going with a little begrudgingly.

“How do you have so much energy?” she grumbles. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“It’s a forty-eight hour bug, I think,” Toby replies. “I should be good by tomorrow.”

“This is what I get for kissing your dumb face,” Happy mutters as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

“I think it was kissing my lips that was the problem.” He’s grinning at her. “Come on, I’ll go with you. It’ll be nice to be the one taking care of you for once.”

Happy would argue or say that nobody needs to take care of her, but it’s nice to close her eyes and rest while he drives her truck and it’s nice to have somebody else carry her things.

“See?” says Toby. “I’m a good boyfriend.”

Happy smiles in spite of her exhaustion and pushes open her bedroom door.

“Wait, I need to check your temperature,” Toby says. “Do you know how hot you usually run?”

Happy turns to him. “Excuse me?”

Toby smiles. “Not what I meant,” he says, putting her things on her desk. "Temperature wise."

"No idea," she replies, leaning against her desk.

Toby smiles at her and reaches out to cup her face in his hands.

“No kissing,” Happy argues. “I’m gross and sick right now.”

“Yeah, but I got you this way,” Toby says. “I don’t mind.”

She tilts her head up and shivers when he kisses her, gentle and soft, and she wonders in her delirium if she could have this forever.

“Yep,” he says, moving his hands from her face, “you definitely have a fever.”

“How can you possibly know that?” Happy asks, coughing. Her throat starts to feel like razorblades and her head spins as she sits on the bed.

“I felt your face,” Toby says. “And I’m a doctor. I have a degree in this stuff.”

“I don’t believe you,” Happy mutters, curling up in bed. “I’ve got a thermometer in my bathroom. Give me that.”

“Get changed into something more comfortable while I go,” he instructs. “Seriously. Pajamas." He looks at her. "As good as you look in your jeans and those boots, you need to be able to sleep."

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she groans, but she finally rolls out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweat pants, an old tee shirt, and the hoodie Toby had left there the night before.

When he walks back in, he smiles. “Where’d you get that?” he asks, a tiny smile on his lips.

“You left it here,” Happy replies.

“You look good in it,” he says quietly.

“Well, I’m not giving it back,” Happy says. “So don’t even think about that for a second.”

“Good deal,” Toby agrees. “Now, temperature.”

Happy falls onto the bed, curling up. “No, thanks,” she replies. “I want to sleep.”

“I’ll give you a back rub,” Toby offers.

Happy looks at him. “You’ll what?”

“Back rub,” Toby repeats. “Not to brag, but I am a fantastic amateur masseuse.”

Happy’s skeptical, but she shrugs off the hoodie. “Fine.”

She sticks the thermometer in her mouth, and Toby presses the button.

“Now turn around,” says Toby.

Happy jumps when his hands push at her muscles.

“This is all your fault,” Happy grumbles.

“No talking with the thermometer in your mouth,” Toby instructs. He seems far more cheery now that he’s taking care of Happy, and she’d complain except she really appreciates the back rub. His hands are warm through the skin of her shirt, working her muscles expertly. She can’t help but let out a little moan as he works out a knot that was particularly painful.

The thermometer beeps, and Happy pulls it out. “100.6,” she says. “Also, fuck you’re good at this.”

“Heard that before,” Toby says, kissing her neck. “Lay down so I can get to your lower back.”

“Is this a seduction technique?” Happy asks, stretching out on the bed. “Because I’m too damn tired.”

“Nope,” Toby says, smoothing his hands over her skin. “Just trying to make you feel better.”

He slides his hands up the back of her tank top, and Happy sighs softly.

“You feeling better?” Toby murmurs.

“Yeah, but I’m feeling like an ass,” Happy mumbles. “You’re taking care of me and I went out on a job while you were sick in the garage.”

“You had a world to save,” Toby replies. “Besides, I’m a doctor. I can handle myself. You, on the other hand,” he lay down next to her, “you are but an engineer with no medical skills. If there’s one way I can take care of you, it’s this.”

Happy would respond, but she’s already dozing off. She cuddles into his side until he throws an arm around her waist, and she drifts off within seconds.

She wakes up a few hours later to Toby draping an extra blanket over her.

“Hey, Hap,” he says softly. “You were shivering.”

“Yeah,” she says, her voice mostly gone, “because you left. Get back here.”

“I think it’s the cold, but okay,” Toby says. He slides in bed next to her. “I made you a grilled cheese and there’s a cup of water and some tea on the bedside table.”

“No coffee?”

“The last thing you need is caffeine right now,” Toby replies.

She grumbles, trying to find a way to argue, but she’s half asleep again and Toby’s warm, so arguing over coffee is unnecessary.

“Got you some Sudafed,” Toby mentions. “You were snoring.”

“Was not,” Happy argues.

“Yeah,” Toby laughs against her neck, “you were.” He shifts, then rolls so he can give her the medicine. “Sudafed. Take it.”

She takes the pills and drinks most of the water before she even realized she was thirsty.

“Doctor Toby strikes again,” he says triumphantly. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart.”

Happy shuffles against him. “You’ll stay tonight, right?”

Toby presses a kiss to the back of her neck. “As long as you want me.”


End file.
